


Syrup-Sweet

by tinycecropia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, and waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycecropia/pseuds/tinycecropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a lil drabble about dick sucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup-Sweet

Chanyeol was laughing but only because Kyungsoo was laughing. Kyungsoo was doubled up and had tears in his eyes and it was probably the funniest thing Chanyeol had ever seen, or at least the funniest thing he had seen that night, even if he was drunk. When his laughter started to simmer down Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with bright eyes. Sometimes he looked like a little animal, like a rodent, Chanyeol thought. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol giggled a little. He was still thinking about rodents. 

“Hey. What.”

“Come here, I’m gonna suck your dick.”

“Shut the fuck up” Chanyeol lobbed back. He reached for his half-empty glass on the table and noted that he couldn’t really feel his fingers anymore. He smiled to himself while he downed the rest of the drink. 

“What? No, I mean it,” Kyungsoo said. He wasn’t laughing anymore. “That wasn’t how you were supposed to respond.”

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked, already pushing himself off the couch to mix another drink. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s empty cup as well.

“Chanyeol. Wait.”

Chanyeol did an exaggerated spin, 180 degrees to face Kyungsoo again. He giggled at his own joke.

“I’m serious,” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol blinked at him. 

“I, uh. Can I suck your dick? Only if you want to, I mean.” 

Chanyeol _almost_ dropped the two glasses he was carrying, but he managed to set them on the table instead (with a little more force than necessary but still in one piece). He sat back down on the couch—actually, he fell.

“You? _You_ want to?” Chanyeol asked in awe.

“Yeah, obviously. Why else would I ask? This isn’t going at all how I thought it would,” Kyungsoo said. He was too serious now and Chanyeol would much prefer to see his pretty smile. Wait, hold on, there were more important things at hand.

“You premeditated this drunk dick-sucking conversation?” Chanyeol asked. He couldn’t tell if Kyungsoo was flushed from the alcohol or from embarrassment, but the pink colouring his cheeks was charming either way. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Kyungsoo said, “I’ve wanted to ask you for ages. Can you just tell me if it’s okay or not? I feel, like, vulnerable.” Chanyeol simply couldn’t stop himself from leaning into Kyungsoo, cuddling into his chest.

“Wah, you are so cute. You’re so cute Kyungsoo!” 

“I’m not trying to be _cute_.”

Chanyeol’s head felt heavy when he rolled it from side to side, trying to get a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s face. It was pretty hopeless. All he saw was chin. He directed his reply at Kyungsoo’s chin.

“Yes I absolutely want you to suck my dick. Yes! But can we do it tomorrow? I’m drunk, and I’m tired, and I just want you to cuddle me please.”

When Kyungsoo laughed Chanyeol could feel it vibrate through his body, and he smiled. He must have said the right thing. Kyungsoo smoothed Chanyeol’s hair down with his hand and kissed his forehead.

“We can do whatever you want,” Kyungsoo said warmly. 

 

The next morning they went for breakfast at the local diner and over plates stacked high with waffles Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo.

“I can’t believe your way of confessing to me was asking to blow me.” 

Kyungsoo looked alarmed, glancing around at the tables closest to theirs. He was turning red. He avoided Chanyeol’s gaze and stuffed a forkful of waffles into his mouth.

“I mean, it worked though,” Chanyeol added. He reached over the table to wipe syrup from the side of Kyungsoo’s mouth with his thumb. Kyungsoo’s eyes followed when Chanyeol popped his thumb into his own mouth to suck off the syrup.

 

On the walk home Kyungsoo slipped his hand into Chanyeol’s with a shy smile. He was not nearly as shy when they arrived home and he made good on the previous night’s promise and, yeah, sucked Chanyeol’s dick.


End file.
